¿Crees en los angeles?
by InspectorKajiRyouji
Summary: Por algún azar del destino un naruto de 11 es encontrado por un ángel, que decide darle una mejor vida
1. Naruto Uzumaki: El chico sin nada

Debo llegar rápido, Chispas, se me hizo muy tarde-decía un ángel volando por los cielos mach 3, había quedado de rendir cuentas ante algunos arcángeles y se le hizo tarde vigilando la celda donde estaban los demonios, mientras volaba a su máxima velocidad, sintió un fuerte dolor, su ala derecha había chocado, con algo, no lo supo identificar a esas alturas, cosas del destino, se fue en picada, el daño no era muy fuerte, apenas había sido un toque, de algo, que desvió su ruta, ahora se dedicó a intentar frenar, termino cayendo a la tierra, en una aldea que él no reconocía.

"Genial"-dijo el mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, se dedicó a volar por todo el lugar, como era de esperarse nadie podía verlo, todos ignoraban su presencia. Iba a despegar el vuelo de nuevo a mach 3 hacia el cielo, pero sintió, que su corazón se ponía pesado, por alguna razón algo le impedía volar, se sentía pesado, y algo le decía que debía ir hacia aquellos edificios, se supone que debía marcharse, pero algo lo llamaba, curioso de que era, voló lentamente hacia el lugar, su instinto lo llevo hasta un apartamento, hasta una ventana, que a diferencia de las demás, estaba completamente apagada, entro atravesando lo sólido, y miro en el sitio, parecía solo, sin embargo, le pareció oír un tenue gemido, agudizo sus oídos, se acercó a un cuarto que estaba completamente a oscuras y vio una silueta, en un rincón, pero aun ha si no podía ver bien, resolvió abrir un poco las cortinas, para ver poco a poco ver un niño llorando, en extremo y absoluto silencio, solo se dejaban escapar unos cuantos gemidos, mientras se agazapaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo en posición fetal sentado en el rincón, el ángel, sintió como su corazón se rompía como un cristal, se acercó a el chico, y puso su mano sobre su pelo para acariciarlo, a su mente callo como un relámpago a la tierra todos los recuerdos de este niño, de cómo era tratado, su corazón se partió como el cristal por segunda vez en ese día.

¿Quién eres?- decía el pequeño rubio mientras intentaba no demostrar en su voz el tono quebrado propio de una persona que llora.

...-el ángel movió los labios, sin embargo no pudo escuchar, sus oídos parecieran haberse tapado, naruto solo veía como un aura resplandecía alrededor del extraño, un color blanquecino y blanco, naruto solo veía hablar al ser pero sin embargo sus oídos estaban tapados, no podía oír su voz, solo verlo, se concentraba en vano, a la final solo pudo escuchar dos palabras.

"Te hare Feliz"-dijo el extraño ser iluminado antes de desaparecer.

/

Naruto de 7 años corría llorando por todo el sitio, estaba corriendo en los pasillos de la academia, con camino hacia su casa llorando, sin embargo, algo distorsiono el tiempo y lo adelanto 20 minutos, soltando a naruto 20 minutos en el futuro mientras el corría, choco con alguien al doblar una esquina, ambos cayeron al suelo, naruto ni siquiera quiso levantar la cara solo se paró e intento salir corriendo de nuevo cuando una mano en el hombro lo detuvo

¿Espera, que sucede chico?-dijo el extraño, naruto tuvo que voltear a verle.

Es que no me aprobaron en el examen para ser genin, a pesar de que lo hice mejor que los demás-dijo el naruto de 7 años

Guao, no estás un poco pequeño para intentar ser genin, estoy seguro que tus padres no quieren esa vida para ti tan pronto-dijo

No me interesa-dijo naruto ya molesto- Al fin y al cabo ni tengo padres-dijo lo último en voz baja y volteándose para marcharse

Oye espera de nuevo-dijo de nuevo tomándolo por los hombros- Que tal si vamos de nuevo a hablar con los maestros para ver en que fallaste-dijo el- Yo soy un nuevo maestro-dijo el sonriendo y señalándose- volveremos y hablaremos con ellos, y luego, te ayudare a entrenar para que puedas presentar el año que viene-dijo el sonriendo

¿Enserio?-Dijo naruto mientras se le iluminaba la cara y sonreía de alegría

Claro que si-dijo el estrechando la mano de naruto- Es palabra, Mi nombre es Iruka Umino-dijo el dejando de estrechar la mano de naruto

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Bien vamos-dijo Iruka mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases- Una carrera-dijo a la par que salía corriendo con naruto, llegaron a la entrada del salón, había ganado Umino Iruka, pero por poco, entraron y vieron al profesor, luego de una larga charla de 3 horas, donde Iruka no comprendía por que habían reprobado a naruto que había logrado todas las expectativas, naruto estaba triste, ni siquiera parecía que Iruka podría ayudarlo

NO HA APROBADO Y ESE ES MI VEREDICTO FINAL-dijo el profesor golpeando el escritorio y parándose hacia la salida

Llevare este caso ante el Hokage-dijo Iruka algo irritado- No permitiré que saboteen el aprendizaje de un inocente, tengan las razones que tengan-dijo Iruka enojado, mientras el otro hombre ya había salido del salón,

/

Hora 4 Pm

Ubicación: Torre del Hokage

Naruto y Iruka se encontraban sentados en unas sillas, habían llegado relativamente temprano, sin embargo la secretaria había tenido reticencias a dejarlos entrar, cuando por fin entraron, encontraron a un anciano fumando de una pipa cansado y agotado del trajín diario

Naruto que alegría verte por aquí-dijo el Hokage

Hola jiji -decía naruto

Conoces al Hokage-pregunto Iruka sorprendido

Sí, es mi jiji-dijo el

Tu abuelo-dijo Iruka algo sorprendido mientras miraba al Hokage

De cariño-dijo naruto mientras corría a saludar al Hokage con un abraso que respondía el anciano

Que ha pasado naruto, como ha estado tu vida-dijo el Hokage sonriendo

Pues, he comido en ichiraku-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a charlar toda lo que había hecho en el mes corriente para luego, terminar en lo que había sucedido este día, diciendo que había presentado el examen Chunin

Espero que hayas aprobado, ya me siento incomodo en este asiento-dijo el tercero mientras naruto solo bajaba la cabeza haciendo que el Hokage retirara su sonrisa y pusiera una cara algo más seria para preguntarle que había sucedido

Lo han reprobado sin ninguna razón-dijo Iruka que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento y empezó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido

Ya veo-dijo el Hokage dando unas caladas a su pipa y suspirando, que difícil era tratar con la academia, que estaba bajo el control del consejo

No es justo, No los comprendo, yo que soy maestro me he unido a esta profesión por amor a enseñar, no comprendo porque no lo ayudaron explicándole en que había fallado, peor aún, parecía haber llenado los requisitos para convertirse en genin, espero reciban un escarmiento-dijo mientras el Hokage pensaba con los ojos cerrados en silencio, y daba caladas a su pipa

No puedo hacer nada-dijo el Hokage

Pero ¿Qué dice? Usted es el Hokage-dijo Iruka exasperado

La academia Ninja no es un asunto que este a la jurisdicción al 100% del Hokage-dijo mientras suspiraba cansado, esto traería mucho problema, claro, eso no quita el hecho de que el convocaría una reunión, pero probablemente obtendría el mismo resultado

Muy bien entonces yo seré su maestro personal-dijo Iruka enojado mientras naruto subía la cara y se alegraba a la vez que el Hokage se sorprendía

¿Es enserio?-pregunto naruto

Sí, yo mismo te enseñare lo que esa bola de imbéciles no te ha querido enseñar, y te superaras a ti mismo siendo mejor que los demás alumnos-dijo mientras el Hokage lo miraba con detenimiento

Muy bien-dijo el Hokage abriendo su escritorio y buscando algunos papeles en el- ahora serás profesor particular de naruto-dijo algo alegre en sus frases, ha si, el consejo no podría interferir pensaba contento el Hokage- ibas a trabajar en la academia, pero ahora, te dedicaras a ser profesor particular, tendrás un sueldo de Jonin, superior al de un Chunin Sensei-dijo el Hokage mientras ponía unos papeles en orden y escribía algunas cosas sonriendo-Dentro de 1 año, naruto presentara de nuevo el examen, ante algunos Junín, según la vía legal, Si logra pasar, será asignado a un equipo ninja, donde nadie del consejo tendrá derecho a intervenir-dijo el Hokage sonriendo-Naruto-dijo el Hokage llamando más aun la atención del niño-¡Esfuérzate! Que quiero volver a jubilarme-dijo el viejo sonriendo y alegrando a naruto.

Ambos salieron sonriendo de la habitación, una vez afuera Iruka hablo:

Bien naruto, mañana comenzaremos, nos reuniremos al amanecer, iremos a ichiraku rumen, comeremos y entrenaremos, lleva todo tu equipo ninja-dijo él.

Hai-dijo naruto mientras salía corriendo


	2. Esfuerzo,Logros,Traicion

No había ni siquiera salido el sol, cuando naruto ya estaba completamente bañado y preparado, estaba metiendo en su mochila alegre sus kunai, y sus shurikens, todo, reviso su lista, todo estaba listo. Se fue con camino hacia ichiraku ramen, corriendo, al doblar en la esquina encontró al viejo teuchi, ni siquiera había abierto y lo acompaño mientras ambos charlaban contentos.

Entonces ya tienes un sensei personal-dijo teuchi sonriendo- eso está muy bien-dijo el abriendo el local y invitando a naruto a sentarse, unos minutos después de naruto entro iruka que los encontró charlando alegres

Buenos días-dijo iruka saludando al viejo teuchi- tengo ganas de un buen desayuno-dijo

Genial, comeremos ramen-dijo naruto mientras sonreía

No-dijo iruka

¿Por qué?-dijo triste

Por qué tenemos que mantener una dieta muy balanceada, como es el desayuno comeremos Maze-Gohan -dijo iruka

¿Verduras? -dijo naruto algo triste

Si-dijo iruka, mientras pedía una ración triple para él y preguntaba a naruto cual querría

Buen provecho-dijo el viejo sirviendo le a ambos que comenzaron a comer, iruka se iba a acabar pronto su plato y pidió un par más, para no perder el ritmo, mientras naruto comía lento

Mejor hecha le dé esto a todo-dijo iruka pasando le un condimento, naruto lo tomo mirando el condimento amplia mente, luego decidió echarle un poco, y se sorprendió del excelente sabor, así, si podría comer mucho de esto, y comenzó la competencia.

/

Lograron terminar de comer, y salieron a la calle, acordaron ir a la zona comercial de konoha.

Bien naruto, muéstrame tu equipo ninja-dijo iruka mientras sonreía, y naruto vació su mochila, mostrando sus kunai y sus shuriken, poco a poco la sonrisa de iruka se fue apagando.

Necesitas nuevo equipo-dijo iruka rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia arriba- ven vamos-dijo iruka señalando una tienda a la que naruto se negó a entrar

¿Qué sucede?-dijo iruka mirando a naruto

No deseo entrar allí-dijo naruto

¿Por qué no? Venga entremos-dijo iruka jalando por la fuerza a naruto.

10 Kunais por favor-dijo iruka sonriendo mientras se paraba en el mostrador, siendo observado con desdén por parte del despachador, iruka se inmuto un poco, pero luego decidió repetir la orden al despachador que fríamente le contesto " se terminaron " mientras él veía al despachador con varios kunais detrás de él, probablemente más de 70, iruka se molestó y le pregunto ¿Por qué? No le daba los kunai si tenían dinero para pagar, se formó una gran discusión, en la que iruka decidió salir de la tienda con naruto molesto, recorrieron varias tiendas, llegado el medio día y en casi todas tenían una actuación similar los vendedores, algunos simplemente elevaban los precios hasta las nubes deliberadamente y descaradamente, mientras a otros que estaban a los lados de naruto se los ofrecían a precios más comunes y corriente, iruka, estaba absorto en su molestia, hasta que escucho a naruto quejarse con el estómago gruñendo.

Está bien naruto-dijo iruka dándole una sonrisa para calmarle- Visitaremos esa última tienda-dijo iruka señalándola- Luego comeremos-dijo iruka ganándose una aceptación de naruto

Buenas-entro iruka encontrándose a una niña junto a un anciano, de seguro serian abuelo y nieta, entro con cierta precaución, sin dirigir palabra, el hombre vio a naruto y sonrió.

Hola, estas acompañando a tu hermano mayor a hacer compras-dijo el anciano saludando a naruto, era un hombre muy cariñoso, se le veía, y ya tenía algo de edad.

¡No señor!-dijo naruto exclamando- Estamos aquí para comprar mi propio equipo ninja-dijo el sonriendo mientras el señor se sorprendía por unos segundos pero luego regresaba a su típica sonrisa

Está bien-dijo el sonriendo- ¿Y que desean llevar? - comento el anciano muy alegre volviendo a su posición original y mirando a iruka

Deseamos, 10 kunai reales y 5 de entrenamiento.-decía iruka mientras miraba hacia arriba pensando y luego miro a naruto- Dime naruto, ¿Ya dominas las shuriken?-pregunto mirando a naruto a lo que el niño le respondió negativamente.- 10 shuriken de entrenamiento y 10 reales-comento iruka mirando al hombre que fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y le trajo los kunais, estos brillaban, tenían unos pequeños dientes de tipo serrucho, mínimos, imperceptibles a menos que te fijaras, y los shuriken de madera tenían unos kanji escritos, iruka los miro, y le pregunto al anciano por ellos, el mismo los activo, vertiendo su chakra en ellos, y luego se lo paso a iruka, noto como el peso de esta estrella simple de madera, era mayor y superior al de una estrella ninja de verdad

Nosotros los hacemos especiales-dijo el sonriendo- Las armas son una tradición familiar, y cuidamos de tener una calidad extremadamente alta-sonrió el anciano mientras iruka estaba también sonriendo, Bingo, ya sabía dónde podría comprar las armas a naruto, ahora solo haría falta una Sastrería para que le hicieran algo de ropa nueva, quizás sería Mucho pedir pero no lo descarto y lo dijo.

Disculpe. Usted sabe dónde hay una sastrería de confianza-dijo iruka mirando al anciano que no cambio su expresión en lo más mínimo y dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, también hacemos ropa para ninjas, ya sea con fines civiles o con fines bélicos- Fue el "Bingo" número 2 en el día de hoy, había tenido mucha suerte, Podría hacer la ropa de naruto también.

Ok. Quiero comprarle nueva ropa-dijo señalando a naruto

No te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo dándole unas palmas en el hombro a iruka, con confianza, miraron a naruto, el había estado hablando con la chiquilla, parecieron hacerse amigos muy pronto.

Muy bien, naruto, acompáñame-dijo el hombre mientras entraban a la parte trasera de la tienda, su hija entro para continuar la conversación con naruto, decidió darles tiempo mientras conseguía los instrumentos, y charlaba el con iruka, ambos,

-entonces es su única hija-dijo iruka mientras charlaba con el

-Sí, está en la academia, recién entra para nuevo año escolar-dijo el mientras sacaba de arriba las ultimas herramientas

-Naruto se hubiera graduado este año-dijo iruka mirando el suelo- Pero hubieron algunos problemas-dijo

-No es la culpa del niño lo que hicieron, el no eligió llevar lo que lleva dentro-dijo el hombre poniéndolo todo en una mesa especial

-Tiene mucha razón-dijo iruka, viendo que este anciano era de confiar

Naruto ven acá un momento-dijo el anciano mientras naruto se le acercaba junto a la niña- te hare nueva ropa, ha sí que tendré que sacarte las medidas bien, párate firme-dijo el mientras se ponía a medir a naruto, la altura, los hombros, los brazos, la cadera, duro escasos 10 minutos, se aseguró de tomar las medidas exactas-Muy bien, ya está-dijo el hombre mientras revisaba las medidas- Hablemos del tipo de trajes-dijo mientras se sentaba con iruka, estos conversaban

3 para el camuflaje en el bosque, 2 para el camuflaje bajo el agua, que sean impermeables estos últimos, 1 para el camuflaje en la selva, otro para el clima montañoso, otro para ciudad, y ropa diaria, que sean 14 camisas y pantalones que tengan capacidad para resistir el entrenamiento diario-dijo iruka- las prendas de camuflaje que lleven una malla protectora bajo la tela, para que sea el doble de protectora, también una máscara que complemente a cada uno de los uniformes, y un último camuflaje para la nieve que proteja de la temperatura y sea especial, que incluya guantes-dijo iruka

Listo, la ropa negra para uso diario la pueden recoger en días, pero el resto tardara 13 días-dijo el anciano- Nosotros usamos una tela especial en la ropa para ninjas-dijo el- un color especifico en el camuflaje se puede expandir y hacerse más oscuro o más claro dependiendo de la cantidad y de la densidad del chakra que el ninja permita que este absorba- dijo mirando a iruka- pero tiene cierta desventaja, en genins inexpertos puede absorber todo el chakra, tendrá que cuidar en que momentos usa o no usa el traje si no quiere que se desmaye en una misión

Cuidare de entrenar su control de chakra-dijo iruka, si se ha si, también aprovecharía para pedir el también unas prendas de ropa, claro, estas últimas a su cuenta propia y no a la del hokage, que pagaba todo por naruto.

Valla se me ha hecho tarde, ya son la 1 de la tarde-dijo iruka saliendo del salón donde encargo la ropa, se había puesto a conversar con el hombre, rápidamente corrió a buscar a naruto por todo el sitio, se le había perdido junto a la niña

Naruto donde estas-grito iruka que busco por afuera de la tienda.

Estoy aquí-dijo naruto desde el segundo piso de la tienda

¿Qué?-dijo iruka mirando hacia arriba donde naruto le hablaba desde la ventana

Están arriba-dijo el anciano señalando la escalera y invitando a iruka a pasar, fueron a la habitación del segundo piso donde ellos se encontraban, era el comedor, en la mesa habían un par de platos vacíos, y en una esquina estaban naruto y la pequeña, que se llamaba tenten, ambos estaban mirando las armas que tenía ella, aunque en el suelo solo habían kunais.

Nii-san tenten-chan tiene muchos distintos tipos de kunai, y muchas otras armas, prometió enseñarme a usarlas, puedo venir mañana-dijo el mirando a iruka

Bueno naruto, si el señor no tiene problemas, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras-dijo iruka

Por mí no hay problema-dijo el señor sonriendo, mientras tenten celebraba con naruto, el anciano invito a iruka a tomar té, mientras los niños hablaban, resultaba que tenten era excepcional en el manejo de armas, quien lo diría, desde pequeña manejaba fue entrenada en el manejo de distintas armas, ya que era la pasión de ella

/

Entonces este kunai por que tiene doble hoja-dijo naruto señalando uno especial, que tenía un solo filo y una empuñadura que protegía la mano de quien lo usaba frente a armas como espadas.

Bueno este otro se usa para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por su forma, no se puede arrojar de manera efectiva, pero aun ha si es muy útil, es pequeño, y se puede llevar oculto para la defensa propia-dijo ella

Y este otro-dijo naruto señalando con la punta un poco desviada (como el que usa kabuto)

Este otro es para fines médicos-dijo ella- lo usan los ninjas médicos, generalmente, como puedes ver tiene un kanji especial, de cada lado, reaccionan, calentando el kunai, el otro reacciona enfriándolo, se calienta para matar las bacterias y asegurarse de que pueda estar limpio a la hora de hacer una incisión, aunque no todos tienen los kanji especiales de cada lado.

Guao sabes mucho-dijo naruto mirándola, la verdad, él era muy curioso, y le agradaba preguntar, y ella, ella gozaba de que alguien más compartiera el gusto que ella tenía por las armas y demostrara interés.

Naruto, ya es tarde. Tenemos que marcharnos-dijo iruka viendo a naruto, por su parte naruto se mostró decepcionado, y tenten también

Nii-san podemos tardarnos unos minutos más-dijo naruto mirando a iruka

No naruto, no podemos-dijo iruka- Tenten, que te parece si mañana entrenas con nosotros-dijo iruka llamando la atención de tenten

Es que mañana tengo clases-dijo ella un poco decepcionada

No te preocupes, te nos unes a penas concluyas la academia-dijo iruka sonriendo- te pasaremos buscando, hable con tu padre, no le importara-dijo iruka sonriendo

¡Hai!-exclamo tenten muy divertida

Bien naruto vamos, mañana la veras-dijo iruka sonriendo, obteniendo por fin que naruto se despegara de su nueva amiga, de camino, naruto llego hasta el departamento de iruka, viviría allí por un tiempo mientras conseguía independencia, de regreso habían pasado por ichiraku ramen y habían comido algo de ramen, naruto se cepillaba los dientes antes de dormir. Y se ponía su ropa, se puso a dormir rápidamente, mañana sería un día largo.

/

Pasaron 3 meses:

Concéntrate-dijo iruka mientras naruto intentaba escalar un árbol con las yemas de los dedos y fracasaba.

A ver repasemos, la teoría-dijo iruka mientras traía a naruto unos pergaminos, naruto estaba sudando y estaba cansado, necesitaba descansar- mientras descansamos comeremos-dijo iruka, y otro iruka aparecía con la comida de ichiraku ramen

Un bushin-dijo naruto mirando al clon- Debería mas bien enseñarme a usar ninjutsus como ese nii-san

Otouto, Tienes que primero conseguir un nivel avanzado de chakra, para asegurarte de usar un mínimo por cada jutsu, El chakra es lo que más debes conservar en un combate, nunca sabrás cual será la cantidad total de enemigos a enfrentar, el uso del chakra en tus ninjutsus, taijutsus y genjutsus suponen un Plus de energía mientras más uses, pero debes asegurarte de no usarlo siempre, tienes que tratar de usarlo el mínimo posible, y conservarlo para un caso de contingencia-dijo iruka mirando a naruto.

Ya lo sé, es solo que de que me servirá conservarlo si no tengo en que usarlo nii-san -dijo naruto un tanto molesto

Siempre, y de manera más básica podrás usarlo en tu taijutsu y músculos, para poder aumentar la fuerza de tus músculos y la resistencia- iruka cerró los ojos mientras seguía hablando- he visto casos donde ninjas usan su control de chakra para poder partir la tierra a lo mitad con un dedo, he visto ninjas que pueden moverse muy rápido, he estado cerca de la muerte otouto, es una sensación difícil, por eso te quiero que domines el nivel de control de jounin o como mínimo de un chunin para poderme asegurar de que podrás asimilar correctamente todos los jutsus, el deber de un sensei es cuidar de enseñar lo mínimo necesario a un alumno para que este pueda sobrevivir y prosperar por sí mismo.

Está bien, Volveré a practicar el control de chakra de nivel jounin-dijo naruto un tanto mosqueado mientras iruka sonreía

Pasados los 40 minutos naruto había logrado escalar el árbol, sorprendiendo a iruka, ni siquiera esperaba que llegara a un cuarto del árbol por hoy, naruto debería de ser un genio

Excelente naruto-dijo iruka sonriendo extremadamente alegre- ahora, vamos por tenten mirando su reloj que estaba dando la alarma, fueron de tejado en tejado, mientras a recién, salía tenten, hablando con unas chicas para luego despedirse y mirar para los lados, se acercó a naruto y iruka corriendo

Hola chicos-dijo tenten mientras corría hacia ellos

Hola ten-chan como te fue hoy-dijo naruto sonriendo

Muy bien, aprobé mi examen

Vamos a ichiraku y allí hablan mientras almuerzan-dijo iruka mientras iban a ichiraku los tres, al llegar naruto entro corriendo saludando a todos, a la vez que iba saliendo un chiquillo, que choco con naruto. Iruka apenas iba doblando la esquina cuando vio a naruto en el suelo (este se había adelantado corriendo para saludar), rápidamente se apresuró, a la vez que tenten

Naruto estas bien-dijo iruka corriendo desde lejos, se preparó para lo peor, habían ninjas en la aldea que estaban dispuestos a matarlo, ya tenía un kunai en la mano, al acercarse vio a un niño de pelo negro tumbado en el suelo, a la par que naruto, y a otra persona que salió de ichiraku ramen, tenía más o menos la misma edad de iruka, rápidamente lo reconoció por el traje anbu, y el símbolo uchiha en su uniforme.

Oye baka Cuidado, yo soy un uchiha-dijo sasuke mientras señalaba a naruto

¿Cómo me has dicho? Teme-dijo naruto enojado, paso poco tiempo para que los niños empezaran a pelear, el anbu tomo a sasuke, separándolo de naruto, mientras iruka hacía lo propio

Disculpen a mi otouto-dijo el anbu que se quitaba la máscara- Mi nombre es itachi Uchiha-dijo el sonriendo y saludando a naruto y a su grupo

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo naruto

Soy umino iruka-dijo iruka mirando con cierto recelo al anbu que tenía el sharingan activado.

Yo soy tenten-dijo ella mirando, había notado la presión del ambiente

Bien naruto-kun disculpa a mi hermano sasuke, actuó de mala forma-dijo itachi mientras tapaba la boca de sasuke y miraba de cerca a naruto con el sharingan- te debo una-dijo itachi sonriendo mientras se marchaba a lo que sasuke gritaba

Que chico más maleducado-dijo tenten mirando al menor uchiha que se marchaba mientras iruka guardaba su kunai

Sera mejor entrar a comer-dijo iruka mientras, los guiaba a todos adentro, mientras entraban a comer, se hicieron rápidamente las 2 tarde rápidamente, mientras conversaban y disfrutaban sus alimentos, (para naruto arroz con verduras y condimentos, para lo mismo y para tenten también para probar de que iba la cuestión) termino cogiéndole cierto agrado.

Vamos naruto-dijo iruka envistiendo a naruto, con su kunai, logrando tumbarlo al suelo-Recuerda, Tienes que usar tus bondades, siempre analiza la situación, decide cuanto de ti estas dispuesto a dedicarme, y si buscas matarme, o lograr tiempo-dijo iruka mirando a su derecha, donde tenten lo atacaba, muy perspicaz, dejo que naruto llamara toda la atención y ella aprovecho, sin embargo iruka pudo bloquearla fácilmente y darle un golpe sutil, y medido que la mando para atrás-Recuerden, Equipo, Son dos, Usen su ventaja numérica, usen el entorno, midan la cantidad de energía que usaran ante mí-dijo iruka bloqueando un combo de 3 patadas de naruto y lanzándolo atrás contra un árbol, no fue un golpe duro, sin embargo, si le dolió.

Si no puede uno a la vez vengan los dos, traten de atacar desde lados opuestos para dividir mi atención, vigilen las tretas que pueda usar-dijo iruka a la vez que hacia unas posiciones de manos y desaparecía en un tronco que se partía a la mitad al recibir la patada de naruto y de tenten, ambos, se pusieron en guardia juntando sus espaldas para luego ser sorprendidos, apareció iruka poniendo kunais de entrenamiento en el cuello de ambos-Esta listo-dijo el- descansemos-dijo mirando a naruto y a tenten, ambos sudaban demasiado, se tiraron al suelo

Valla que difícil ten-chan-dijo naruto mirándola, mientras recuperaba el aliento

Si-dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la hierba- y frente a un ninja enemigo será peor-dijo ella

Hay que poner más esfuerzo-dijo naruto mirándola, ella sonrió-Tienes razón, mientras iruka-sensei descansa, practiquemos como arrojar los kunai a 50 metros-dijo ella

Si vamos-dijo el mientras iruka miraba un pergamino y bebía agua de una cantimplora-Sí que tienen energía-dijo iruka aprovechando el tiempo para descansar, mientras bebía un poco de agua de una cantimplora, se acercó a ellos- Oigan chicos, practiquemos de nuevo la posición de manos y el control de chakra-dijo iruka

¡Ha de nuevo!-dijo naruto algo molesto y aburrido de eso

Ok, a ver, haremos una práctica sencilla, hare un jutsu de 90 posiciones mientras ustedes intentan detenerme-dijo iruka sonriendo- Si lo logran les daré la razón, sino, me harán caso ¿Vale?-dijo él y ellos asintieron-comenzaremos, tomare distancia y les dejare ocultarse, yo no me moveré y si me interrumpen ganaran-dijo iruka-Comiencen-dijo el tomando distancia y poniéndose de espaldas mientras hacía a la velocidad de naruto los distintos sellos, ellos se acercaron corriendo confiados, cuando estaban a 5 pasos de él, iruka hizo unos sellos a una increíble velocidad, naruto solo veía la sombra de los brazos de el mientras lo hacía, dando como resultado, que en un segundo salieran para atrás volando, ambos cayeron en un rio, estaban mojados, algo mareados y noqueadas, y muy sorprendidos

Increíble-dijo tenten mientras veía a iruka acercarse

Guao nii-san-dijo naruto- te debiste quedar sin chakra-dijo naruto mientras veía a iruka caminando y los ayudaba a salir del agua- No gaste, ni siquiera un 8% de mi chakra, en ese jutsu, de nivel jonin-dijo iruka sonriendo- Mañana les aplicare un examen de nivel de chakra y de control también, Aun teniendo una mínima porción de chakra de nivel Genin normal, de jóvenes de su edad, podrían fácilmente hacer 3 jutsus de nivel jonin, a su máxima expresión-dijo iruka sonriendo- eso si saben controlar su chakra-dijo el mientras miraba a tenten y a naruto alegre

Gracias iruka-sensei -dijo tenten mientras se levantaba y hacia un par de sellos, poco a poco el chakra se expulsaba de ella y ponía la ropa pulcra, lo mismo hizo naruto, ambos limpiaron las ropas y secarlas, que al estar hechas de telas especiales, reaccionaban al chakra dependiendo de la intención que tuviera quien lo usara.

Ya terminamos por hoy, tenten, repasa un poco tu teoría, nos reuniremos mañana sábado desde las 05 Am, con suerte, si terminamos el examen para las 07 AM iremos de una vez a la biblioteca ninja si aprueban-dijo el- ven desayunada tenten-dijo el para luego mirar a naruto y recrudecer su mirada- Si repruebas tienes un año sin ramen

Nii-san no es justo-dijo naruto

Si, si lo es-dijo iruka sonriendo- veras, tenía tiempo sin hacer ninguna maldad-dijo sonriendo- tranquilo otouto tengo confianza que pasaras, y si no me quedo con tu ramen-reía iruka mientras naruto prácticamente lloraba ante la idea de no tener ramen.

Bueno, no importa tanto-dijo el levantándose- ya el ramen le estoy perdiendo el gusto-dijo el- veras, no me preocupa tanto por el hecho de que ya me di cuenta que cualquier comida puede ser deliciosa si se prepara con cariño-dijo el

¿Ahora como lo torturo?-le susurro iruka a tenten que lo miro y le susurro otra cosa al oído

Bien vamos a darnos unos bocadillos ¡otouto invita!-dijo iruka

Bueno, no podría ser tan malo-dijo naruto mientras se dirigían a una plaza donde servían distintos dulces, mientras mantenían una charla empezaron a brincar de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a la ciudad, llegaron a un restaurante y entraron, al entrar, el recepcionista los llevo a una mesa junto a una ventana donde estaba una mujer, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, el pelo era liso.

Yo, kurenai-dijo el sentándose de lo más contento

Hola iruka, como ha estado todo-dijo ella sonriendo

Muy bien-dijo el mientras tomaba la cartilla, naruto y tenten se sentaron hacia el fondo, naruto quedo en el medio mientras hablaba con tenten

Entonces que ha sido de tu vida-dijo ella mirando a naruto

Nada, He adquirido dos aprendices como podrás notar-dijo el

Si ya vi-dijo kurenai- dime, vas a presentar el examen jounin con migo o te vas a retratar-dijo ella

Lo siento kurenai, más bien, estoy dedicado a ellos por ahora, me interesa más enseñar a las nuevas generaciones que un rango en mi expediente-dijo iruka- otouto, ten-chan, vallen a jugar, me tardare charlando- los niños salieron corriendo afuera

Pero si ya tú tienes el poder de un jounin-dijo kurenai luego de que los niños se fueran a iruka- solo te hace falta el rango para hacerlo oficial-dijo ella

No me preocupa ya-dijo el- presentare dentro de 3 meses más, por ahora, me pienso dedicar de lleno a ellos-dijo el- de hecho quería pedirte ayudas en los genjutsus-dijo el

Vamos iruka, tampoco es que te supere por mucho-dijo ella a modo de broma, dando a entender que la diferencia entre ambos no era tan fuerte

Bueno, pero a pesar de todo, la especializada eres tú, ha sí que, quería pedirte el favor de si podrías entrenarlos en todos los genjutsus que consideres adecuados-dijo mirando el plato de comida mientras comía tranquilo, había escogido carne, y el camarero le trajo a kurenai una botella de sake- cortesía del caballero-dijo el camarero mientras se marchaba y daba a entender que la había pagado iruka

Tu apoyando el alcohol, de verdad te interesa que les enseñe no-dijo kurenai mientras tomaba una copa- está bien, pero, no creo poderles enseñar más que algunos genjutsus de nivel chunin-dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana- sabes lo difícil que es moldear chakra para ninjutsus de jounin, y en esa edad dudo que si quiera tengan la cantidad de chakra para poder

Oh la tienen-dijo iruka interrumpiendo a kurenai mientras sonreía- naruto puede hacer al menos 13 jutsus de nivel jounin, y quedar en un estado, aun aceptable-dijo iruka sonriendo- Pero aun ha sí, no se lo he dicho, para que no se le suba a la cabeza, además, de que me concentre en enseñarle el control de chakra y como miniar el requerido para cualquier tipo de genjutsus ninjutsu y añadirlo al taijutsu, de esa manera podría hasta triplicar la cantidad de jutsus de nivel jounin que puede hacer, además, también sabe cómo doblar la fuerza de un jutsu al usar una cantidad de chakra superior sin desperdicia ni un poco-dijo iruka mientras kurenai lo miraba- la chiquilla, se llama tenten, puede hacer al menos 3 jutsus de nivel jounin, sea genjutsu, ninjutsu, o taijutsu-dijo iruka mientras comía contento

Comprendo-dijo kurenai mirándole seria, esto ya no le sorprendería de iruka- lo que has hecho es pulir los fundamentos básicos-dijo mirándole

Pues claro-dijo el sonriendo mientras un trozo de carne resbalaba por su barbilla y tubo que limpiarlo rápidamente para no ensuciarse- Sin unas bases fuertes, como pretendes construir un gran futuro-dijo el sonriendo

Está bien, Creo, que podre tomarlos como aprendices a tiempo parcial, a decir verdad, ya estoy entrenando a otra niña-dijo ella- es una Hyuga de la rama principal, al parecer su padre, creyó que no era digna, de seguir aprendiendo de él, y me relevo su cargo a mí-dijo ella mientras luego de decir eso se acababa la copa de una sola vez- ese imbécil, no sabe que es una dulce niña-dijo ella en voz baja, aunque lo suficiente para que iruka le escuchara

Bueno, está hecho-dijo el sonriendo, mientras concluía su plato de carne- gracias por la ayuda kurenai, te debo una-dijo el

Yo ya te debía 6-dijo ella riendo- ya te debo 5-dijo ella mientras entonaba un tono amistoso y se despedía con cariño de iruka que se marchó, que se marchaba mientras llamaba a tenten y a naruto- gracias muchas gracias ku-chan-dijo iruka sonriendo mientras salía y se despedía, denotaba el agradecimiento en sus palabras y la alegría- a donde iremos ahora nii-dijo naruto viendo el cielo que indicaría pronto el atardecer-Bueno, Viendo el hecho de que ya ustedes tienen que ir a casa a dormir, los dejo aquí-dijo iruka dejándolos a una cuadra de la casa de tenten-yo voy a ir a hablar con un viejo conocido-dijo iruka, ya había conseguido el maestro de taijutsu, ya había conseguido a el maestro del genjutsu, le faltaba el ninjutsu, y debía recurrir a kakashik para eso, ya lo tenía todo listo, tenía en sus manos una versión Dorada del Icha Icha, había sido firmado por jiraiya (pedido a el hokage, el libro con la firma, mientras hablaba sobre el entrenamiento de naruto), seria fácil...

/

Tercer mes segundo día:

Examen: Aprobado

Notas:

Naruto: Posiciones de mano: 2,5/5 Control de chakra 3/5

Tenten: posiciones de mano: 2/5 Control de chakra 2,5/5

Firma del sensei iruka:

Umino Iruka.

Dirigido al hokage.

/

Cronograma de entrenamiento a naruto por Umino Iruka, Yuuhi Kurenai, Kakashi Hatake y Maito Gay

Día/momento

Mañana

Tarde

Noche

Lunes

Taijutsu

Taijutsu

Taijutsu

Martes

Biblioteca: Clanes

Genjutsu

Genjutsu

Miércoles

Biblioteca: Historia

Biblioteca: Jutsus Médicos

Biblioteca: Estudios Generales

Jueves

Ninjutsu

Ninjutsu

Ninjutsu

Viernes

Genjutsus

Taijutsu

Taijutsu

Sábado

Ninjutsu

Ninjutsu

Taijutsu

Domingo

Biblioteca: Estudios varios

Biblioteca: Estudios varios

Libre

Pasaron 7 meses más, y naruto ya estaba listo,

Era el mismo día en el cual la academia graduaba a sus alumnos, naruto estaba hablando con tenten. Mientras estaba sentado en el columpio, hablaban sobre distintas cosas, muy emocionados, ellos ya tenían su emblema ninja, tenten lo llevaba en la frente al igual que naruto, ambos llevaban ropas ninjas especiales confeccionadas por el padre de tenten, Naruto convenció a tenten de espiar la azotea, donde estaba un hyuga, y un chico de raras cejas grandes similares a las de guy-sensei, estaban planeando intervenir y jugar una broma mientras estaban escondidos mirando desde un árbol.

Entonces cuáles son tus pasatiempos neji-dijo guy mientras sonreía, pero neji, activo su byakugan, y tomo un kunai lanzándolo hacia el árbol.

Vamos chico, no seas tan maleducado-dijo naruto acercándose con tenten apareciendo en la azotea- No debes de insultar a tus senpai arrojándoles kunais-dijo naruto sonriendo

No es muy correcto espiar a otros-respondió neji

Déjamelos a mí-dijo lee que corrió hacia naruto, naruto simplemente lo domino, ato sus manos y se sentó en la espalda de este mientras veía a neji

Vengo a desafiarte-dijo naruto sonriendo-Gran genio hyuga

Seria cortes que digieras tu nombre antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento-dijo neji asumiendo su posición de taijutsu

No le daré mi nombre a alguien como tú-dijo naruto asumiendo una pose de batalla propia

La batalla comenzó rápidamente, naruto se movía con mucha velocidad, para neji era muy difícil seguirlo físicamente, pues aunque sus ojos podían verlo, sus movimientos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para seguirlo, como resultado era pateado y golpeado muchas veces y terminaba en el suelo, su boca estaba rota, su nariz soltando sangre, se había visto superado completamente por este desconocido.

Y este es el final-dijo naruto que salió disparado a darle una patada a neji, pero fue detenido por guy

Ya es suficiente naruto-dijo guy atrapando del pie a naruto y soltando-Los asuntos personales no se arreglan de esta manera-dijo guy

Es por como ellos han tratado a hinata-dijo naruto limpiándose la tierra de su ropa y escupiendo a un lado- No quiero que la vuelvan a tratar de esa manera-dijo naruto marchándose y tenten detuvo su pequeño enfrentamiento contra lee y se marchó detrás de naruto

Luego llegados a otro lugar alejado tenten hablo con naruto diciendo- estas seguro de que esto fue lo correcto en vez de hablar con el directamente-dijo naruto

Se lo merecía-dijo naruto-Hinata es una gran chica y ellos se aprovechan de ella de la manera más despreciable-dijo naruto mientras en su mente recordaba, como hinata lloraba con kurenai, luego de haber seria casada por convenio cuando este alcanzara la mayoría de edad, y como neji y todos ellos abusaban de ella todo el tiempo despreciándola y tratándola mal, cada lagrima, cada vez que veía a hinata llorando abrasada a kurenai, cada recuerdo, le hacía apretar aún más los puños, la sangre corría desde las palmas de sus manos, Jamás lo perdonaría, Jamás, JAMAS.

Tenten se estremeció al ver a naruto, como este temblaba de la ira que lo recorría, estaba completamente enojado.

Naruto-dijo tenten tomándolo del brazo y halándolo- que tal si comemos ramen-dijo ella

No-dijo naruto- mejor iré a entrenar-dijo naruto

Naruto-kun llenarte de odio no es lo más adecuado-dijo tenten con la cara abajo

Lo sé-dijo el- lo se ten-chan, quizás tienes razón, deberíamos ir a comer -dijo el sonriendo

Ya, pero tu invitas-dijo ella

Que no es justo tu invitaste-dijo el

Si pero tu rechazaste-dijo ella riendo mientras iban a comer

Está bien me rindo-dijo el mientras iba caminando sonriendo...

Habían comido en un restaurante, mas cercano, pues tenían un hambre más inmediata, iban hablando de distintas cosas, sobre distintos jutsus, y las misiones que ya habían realizado como ninjas.

Bueno-dijo ella que se dio cuenta también-Vamos-dijeron desapareciendo ambos en direcciones diferentes, pero naruto noto un espejismo en un callejón, corriendo, entonces, miro a tenten que también lo noto, se miraron las caras.

Esta vez te toca pedir ayuda-dijo tenten mientras iba a perseguir pero naruto la tomo de la mano deteniéndola

No, pero, ¿Sabes?-dijo naruto llamando la atención de ella que se detuvo

Hago trampas porque soy un ninja-dijo naruto corriendo hacia el objetivo, ella le grito y luego se resignó y fue a la oficina del hokage.

/

Que lastima ver a un maestro de la academia que enseñaría la voluntad del fuego reducido a un asqueroso ladrón -decía naruto mientras aparecía frente a el chunin sonriendo de manera prepotente

Quien eres tú para hablarme a si-dijo mientras lanzaba shurikens a naruto, pero este las desvió con un kunai

No vale la pena decirle mi nombre a una basura como tú-dijo naruto riéndose mientras el chunin lo embestía

Que sucede no me puedes atrapar-dijo naruto manteniendo una distancia cada vez mayor y esquivando los shurikens del ninja que llevaba su pergamino en la espalda

Maldito mocoso-dijo el chunin mientras lanzaba unas bolas de humo toxico, naruto se alarmo, al darse cuenta que inhalo el humo, se hecho hacia atrás, y empezó a analizar la situación, estaba mal, empezó a analizar todos los conocimientos médicos que había adquirido en la biblioteca, concentro chakra curativo en sus pulmones y sus venas, para hacer un poco más leve el efecto del veneno y retardarlo, mientras por primera vez en la pelea tomo la ofensiva, y comenzó haciendo varios jutsus, primero uno de sustitución, luego convoco una vara BO, uso un jutsu especial, en el cual derramo unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, para que se creara una especie de campo en el cual el chunin no podría salir y correría eternamente en círculos, aunque todo el entorno parecía exactamente igual, mientras naruto se defendía, dejo al chunin acercarse, bloqueaba los golpes con habilidad, mientras, el chunin desesperada por todo el tiempo perdido, salió corriendo, pero cuando doblo hacia la esquina, volvió a aparecer frente a naruto, y además, noto algo raro, habían pasado 45 minutos, y el sol no se había movido, el atardecer, de seguro estaría atrapado en un genjutsu, maldito mocoso, decidió atacarlo.

Naruto recibió un combo de patadas que bloqueaba con la vara BO, uno tras otro, bloqueaba los que podía y otros los esquivaba, una patada rompió su defensa, y lo golpeo en el pecho, el golpe no lo mato, sin embargo comenzó a toser sangre, y le comenzó a faltar el aire, probablemente era el efecto del veneno que el mismo había retrasado

Aquí estamos naruto-dijo tenten entrando al sitio y rompiendo al jutsu y detrás de ella venían 4 anbu y el hokage

Mizuki- dijo el hokage negando- ¿Por qué?

No lo entiendes verdad-dijo mizuki ganando tiempo mientras evaluaba la situación- viejo fósil-dijo mizuki mirando hacia los lados solo con sus ojos- Estúpido-dijo el mientras lanzaba una bola de humo, para luego intentar escapar, pero naruto, que tenía sangre corriendo por las comisuras de sus labios, había corrido hacia el frente, y puso su vara afincada en el suelo para luego dar un salto apoyado por ella y darle una patada a mizuki, en el pecho, que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol y romperlo, para luego rodar unos cuantos metros en el suelo

Estúpido eres tú-dijo naruto mientras estaba parado, comenzó a escupir sangre, y a desmallarse, en ese momento tenten corrió hacia él y lo empezó a analizar con sus manos en chakra verde, estaba envenenado, ella no podría tratarlo, pero podría retrasar el efecto

Hokage-sama naruto esta envenenado-dijo tenten alarmada

Tranquila ten-chan -dijo el hokage mientras un anbu recogía a naruto y se la llevaba al joven a la escuela-ten-chan- necesito que me acompañes y declares ante los anbu, para poder presentar cargos-dijo el hokage- y no te preocupes por naruto-kun, ya lo llevaron a atenderlo, di la orden de que fueran estrictamente médicos anbu-dijo el hokage mientras caminaban

/

Tenten se encontraba cambiando las flores de la habitación en el hospital, en el cual se encontraba naruto, mientras, vigilaba su sueño.

Top top top-sonó la puerta mientras era tocada

Pase-dijo ella siguiendo en lo suyo, y entraron kakashi, kurenai y guy, todos ellos llevaban una multitud de regalos,

Trajimos regalos-dijo kurenai mientras ponía la cesta en una mesa al igual que kakashi con su regalo y guy igual.

Gracias-dijo tenten pasándoles sillas mientras iniciaba una conversación con ellos, habían conversado alegremente, durante alrededor de 30 minutos, cuando naruto empezó a abrir los ojos, sintió un dolor punzante, sin embargo reprimió el quejido, comenzó a toser levemente, luego tenten corrió hacia él y lo atendió, dándole un poco de agua.

Gracias ten-chan –dijo naruto mientras miraba a los jounin y a la chunin, para luego recostarse

Nos alegras que estés bien naruto-kun –dijo kurenai

Gracias-dijo el mientras ponía una mano en su frente, estaba seca, tenten constantemente le había limpiado el sudor

Gran logro-dijo guy sonriendo mientras se paró dinámicamente- Estas completamente lleno de la flama de la juventud, me alegro que hayas logrado detener a mizuki, fue una buena estrategia, detenerlo por tiempo suficiente como para que llegaran los anbu

Me siento orgulloso de tu capacidad de estrategia-dijo kakashi- si fueras más impulsivo probablemente hubieras intentado matarle, y hubieras salido más herido

Gracias-dijo naruto esta vez sonriendo- Espero ser un orgullo para mis sensei-dijo naruto de nuevo sonriendo- y Nii-san –dijo naruto

Vino más temprano-dijo tenten- se tuvo que marchar a una misión hoy, por eso te dejo un regalo-dijo tenten señalando los regalos

¿Regalos?-dijo naruto contento, a ver que son-dijo el mirando las mesas

Ten-dijo tenten pasándole uno a uno los paquetes

A ver-dijo naruto abriendo la cesta de frutas y miro a kurenai y sonrió- Gracias kurenai sensei-dijo el mientras comió las frutas que había en la cesta, luego, el siguiente, vio, un regalo envuelto con colores verdes, y papel con figuritas de la hoja, lo abrió, y, en el encontró, un chaleco chunin, con el símbolo de la hoja, el chaleco era negro, y debajo del chaleco, encontró varios pesos, para muñecas y tobillos, eran similares a muñequeras las de las manos, naruto las toco, eran ligerísimas, pero apenas aplico un toque de chakra a estas, incrementaron su peso, de algunos miligramos a uno entre 10 y 15 kilos, era algo muy útil, las puso en su empaque igual el traje, y lo puso en la mesa de la izquierda que estaba al lado de su cama.

Tomo otro, era un similar a un empaque de algún VHS, solo que más grande, naruto lo miro y decía de kakashi, por su parte, kurenai se horrorizo y miro con una mirada muy amenazante a kakashi que solo sonreía, naruto luego de abrirle, vio un libro sobre una comedia, kurenai se relajó, mientras naruto sonreía, le agradaba mucho leer, había cultivado un amor por la lectura muy grande, lo puso encima del estante.

Habían pasado ya más de 45 minutos y naruto no había terminado de abrir todos los regalos (incluso tenían que traerlos de otra habitación) termino decidiendo abrirlos en otro momento, y se dedicó a comer, mientras conversaba amenamente con sus sensei y kurenai, incluyendo el hokage y algunos anbu y jonin que habían llegado a saludarle, a naruto se le informo que se le daría un nuevo horario estudiantil en el cual recibiría algunas clases esporádicas con el hokage una vez por mes, esas clases durarían un día entero, igual recibiría clases de algunos anbu, por amistad, le enseñarían a naruto de sus experiencias, y algunos jutsus, al llegar a casa, naruto vio todos los regalos, decidió, abrir uno más, estaba contento, después de todo era un niño, ¿No?, al tomarlo y abrirlo, vio lo que había en él, era un inmenso pergamino, que podría abarcarle toda la espalda, era de su alturas más o menos, y tenía un monton de genjutsus y ninjutsus, fue un regalo de kurenai y kakashi, el pergamino en si, era grande en altura, aunque el rollo, podía develar algo más de30 genjutsus, y 45 ninjutsus, naruto sonrió, era hasta ahora uno de los mejores, lo estudiaría cuanto antes, también había otro jutsu interesantísimo, que naruto leyó en un pergamino de menor tamaño, pero igual de llamativo que el anterior, era el hecho, de que, contenía un jutsu de "invocación" algo que naruto solo había Estudiado y no puesto en práctica, esperaría un mes o algo por el estilo para ponerlo en práctica.

/

Día siguiente

Al dia siguiente, naruto despertó temprano para poder atenderse por si mismo y prepararse el desayuno, le toco


	3. Matrimonios arreglados

Faltaban 3 días para que Naruto presentara el examen, para demostrar de ser digno de un rango ninja de Konoha, estaba perfeccionando su última técnica, una que era de alto rango, aspiraba a ser un Chunin o Jonin, bueno todo dependía de la calificación que obtuviera, tenía más de un mes intentando este Jutsu sin embargo no le salía bien, no se explicaba ¿Por qué? Si con Jutsu más difíciles los hacía de manera relativamente sencilla, sin sentirse agotado, aun, drenando, prácticamente todo su Chakra (y valla que era mucho según Ni-san, Kakashi Sensei, y Jii-san) aun ha si no podía lograrlo, se encontraba tendido en el pasto, mirando su mano, estaba ya curada, ya había parado de sangrar de nuevo, hacia unos meses se enteró que era el carcelero del Kyubi, no supo cómo digerirlo, y aun no sabía cómo tomarlo, simplemente avanzaría y tomara una decisión más adelante, Tenten no cambio su manera de ser al enterarse, se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, que cosas tan molestas, ya no podría concentrarse tanto en lo que estaba haciendo, decidió intentar por última vez el Jutsu de invocación por ese da, decidió poner todo su Chakra y concentración en ello, hizo los sellos, y luego, se concentró y se dejó llevar, sintió como su Chakra era drenado, pero aun ha si nada, unos segundos después, sintió como de golpe todo su Chakra era halado, hacia algún lugar, no supo ¿Por qué? Ni como, solo sintió, que se desvanecía lentamente, por un segundo hubiera perdido la conciencia, pero, se recuperó enseguida, al levantar el rostro, vio a una mujer, de pelo blanco y ojos blancos, su piel era extremadamente pálida y clara, se sorprendió.

Naruto-Kun-dijo la mujer acariciando el rostro de Naruto en su mejilla con suma dedicación y cariño- Deja de tratar de llamarnos por favor-dijo la mujer hablándole a Naruto de manera tierna y paciente- ¿sí?

¿Qué? Entonces ¿Si tengo un contrato firmado con las bestias?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

Ha si es Naruto-Kun –dijo ella- viene de parte materna, hace algunas generaciones, firmaron un pacto, de unión, entre tu clan, y nosotros, como resultado, se transfirieron varias habilidades de nosotros a ustedes, como la longevidad, pero, se rompió la tradición con tu persona, todavía se está discutiendo en el consejo, si deberíamos responder a tus llamados, ya que, no se cumplió la tradición de presentarte ante el consejo, por lo tanto, tu contrato no está completo-dijo ella que decidió sentarse a un lado para evaluar al chico- además, no tienes tu compañero, por no haberte presentado, son muchos detalles que no te puedo aclarar ahora Naruto-Kun, pero, deja de llamarnos, para alentar aún más las batallas entre tus partidarios y los que están en contra, y para que veas que de verdad estoy de acuerdo con tu persona-dijo ella sonriendo- te presento a Mikako-dijo ella mientras mostraba a un huevo- ella hubiera sido tu compañera- según la tradición, por cada niño humano que nace dentro del clan Uzumaki, o que sea miembro de este, nace, una dragón femenina para hacerle compañía, como su compañera de batalla, y por cada niña humana que nace dentro del clan Uzumaki, nace un varón, nace un dragón masculino, para ser su compañero, con tu madre se rompió el ultimo pacto, pues, ella se entregó completamente a Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage, como resultado, tubos las intenciones de que ella fuera el ultimo Uzumaki con nuestros poderes, y a ti, darte un contrato con las criaturas desagradables que se arrastran conocidas como sapos, sin embargo, no se llegó a completar, pues ella murió, por lo tanto, según el código, se te da a escoger a ti, si quieres seguir con la tradición del clan Uzumaki.

¿Espera? ¿Clan? ¿Eso significa que soy parte de un clan, de una familia? ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo límites sanguíneos y habilidades secretas?

Al parecer has entendido poco del asunto, pero si, básicamente eso está implicado, nosotros te podríamos entrenar, para hacerte un Uzumaki completo, y fortalecer aún más el lazo sanguíneo-dijo ella- ¿te interesa Naruto, te interesa estar aún más unido a tu familia?-dijo ella- nosotros podríamos darte los recuerdos, los árboles genealógicos, todas las historias de los legendarios ninjas que fueron tus familiares-dijo ella

Si me interesa-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Muy bien, llevaras con tigo a Mikako-chan, ella será tu compañera, te acompañara hasta el día de tu muerte, tienes que cumplir algunas condiciones con ella-decía mientras tomaba el huevo y se lo daba a Naruto, era grande, en exceso, igual que la mujer con la que hablaba, esta mujer llevaba un kimono blanco, que apoyaba su hermosa piel, el kimono inmaculado, luego de hablar todo esto, se fue en un remolino de viento gélido, dejando a Naruto con Mikako, con este huevo que tenia el tamaño de el vientre de una mujer, en particular, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados asustado, Naruto decidió tocarle con la mano, para su sorpresa, cuando lo hizo, de la mano de ella, surgió una especie de energía, un lazo, muy fuerte, de sangre, sentía su mano muy presionada, a la de ella, podía ver completamente dentro de ella, ella se liberó, y se transformó en una niña de la edad de Naruto, de pelo largo, hasta los glúteos, ojos amarillos, hermosos, el pelo rubio, la piel blanca, pálida, Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, esa bebe se había transformado ¿? Esto debía ser una broma, si, definitivamente una broma de muy mal gusto, o al menos eso desearía pensar Naruto considerando el hecho de que todo esto era demasiado increíble, y demasiado, dios, era alguien demasiado ¡Joven! Y ya estaba viviendo cosas tan sorprendentes ¿acaso seria así toda su vida? Aunque en estos momentos no debería de estar pensando en esto, debería de estar pensando cómo explicaría esto, bueno, al único que se lo explicaría seria a Jii-chan, estaba considerando los hechos, si era de verdad, que era parte de su clan, debería mantenerlo en cierto secreto, según el código, un ninja siempre guardaba todo como secreto, y le rendiría cuentas a Jii-chan por el hecho de que tendría que explicarle de donde salió la chica.

¿Naruto?-dijo ella

¿Sí?-dijo el

¡NARUTO! –dijo ella corriendo hacia él y abrasándolo- no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te había esperado, ya van más de 9 años esperándote, desde que fui asignada a ti, temí mucho, el día, en el que me entere que nunca podría conocerte-dijo ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, conmoviendo a Naruto

No te preocupes-dijo el- no dejare que te separes de mi ¿Vale?-dijo el acariciando el pelo de ella haciéndola sentir mejor mientras le abrasaba, no la conocía, pero no la dejaría sentirse sola, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien se sintiera triste, el recuerda como era sentirse triste, deseaba protegerla, y evitar que se sintiera ha sí.

Naruto-dijo Tenten apareciendo a las espaldas de el- te buscamos durante mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estuviste? –pregunta Tenten que va rodeando a Naruto para estar en frente de él, para su sorpresa, tiene los ojos cerrados mientras abrasa a una chica, parecían como si se hubieran quedado dormidos, ella se queda impactada por un momento, Kakashi también rodea a Naruto sin cambiar su expresión, y lo hace reaccionar tocándole el hombro.

¿Qué? –pregunta Naruto mientras despierta de su letargo, y ve a Tenten y a Kakashi

Valla, parece que la estás pasando muy bien-dijo Kakashi sonriendo, mientras movía su mano en forma de broma hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Es que yo-dijo Naruto, pero se mordió la lengua, de manera figurativa, no podía explicar nada por los momentos, primero debía consultarlo con Jii-chan, ha sí que decidió callar y seguir la corriente-Está bien, ella es Mikako-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras la presentaba, ella no paraba de tomar la mano de el, algo que disgusto a tenten aunque disimulo bien.

Mucho gusto-dijo Kakashi dándole la mano a Mikako,- soy Kakashi el maestro de Naruto, si necesitan apoyo yo los ayudare en su relación.

Gracias, trataremos de resolverlo todos nosotros mismos-dijo Mikako sonriendo- un gusto, debes ser Tenten, me han comentado mucho sobre ti-dijo Mikako sonriendo y molestando aun mas a Tenten por dentro.

Que bueno, sobre ti no me han comentado-dijo Tenten

Llegue de sorpresa a visitar a Naruto-Kun-dijo Mikako abrasando a Naruto

¿Es tu familia Naruto?-pregunto Tenten asombrada

Mas o menos-comento Naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica-vente vamos a la oficina del Hokage Mikako-dijo Naruto mientras corría con ella, pero se sorprendió, ella lo igualo en velocidad, pronto comenzaron una carrera.

/

Bien jii-chan ¿Entonces estos son todos los papeles que debo llenar?-dijo Naruto sonriendo- Pese que se requerían muchos mas papeles para formar un clan-dijo Naruto mientras leía línea tras línea cada uno de los documentos, aunque algo le extraño, en ningún lado hablaban de la formación de un clan nuevo.

Hokage-sama –dijo Naruto con formalidad ante el asunto- ¿Por qué ya existe el clan Uzumaki en los registros de Konoha?-dijo Naruto mientras viraba a la izquierda su rostro, para mirar las fotos de los Kage, el de cuarto, estaba un poco mas sombreada y cubierta, sin embargo, abajo esta su nombre, abajo del retrato, que decía, "Namikaze Minato" –Naruto Namikaze-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al Hokage que lo expreso dando una calada mas larga de lo normal que termino ahogándolo un poco, como si fuera un fumador novato, el Hokage empezó a toser, a causa de la gran calada, Naruto se dio cuenta que el ya sabia de el clan Uzumaki-¿Por qué no me dijo que sabia que pertenecía a un clan?-dijo Naruto mirando al Hokage lastimado, y herido.

….- el Hokage no respondió.

Sabe todo lo que sufrí durante años al pensar que era un bastardo sin familia, que no era nadie, ¿se imagina todo lo que sufrí? No puede ¿verdad? Y me entero de que la persona en la que mas confiaba y la que mas quería me quito todo ¿?

No lo entiendes Naruto, el limite sanguíneo de tu clan es muy peligroso, durante la gran guerra ninja, varias aldeas ninjas persiguieron y exterminaron a tu clan por temor a su poder, no podía permitir que supieran que eras de ese clan, te hubiera traído muchos problemas-dijo el Hokage

Pero aun así, yo confié en usted-dijo Naruto triste y decepcionado, tomo otro papel, y referente a la lista de integrantes del clan.

¿Qué haces Naruto?- dijo el Hokage pensando que podría borrar su propio nombre, o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad, sencillamente, agrego otro nombre.

Agrego el nombre de Mikako-dijo Naruto

¿Quién es Mikako?-dijo el Hokage, que miro a la joven sentada en una esquina, comprendió todo o al menos eso pensó- Naruto no puedes adoptarla en tu clan, no es tan fácil-dijo el Hokage

No lo sabe ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto mirándole-ella es Mikako Namikaze, nació el mismo dia, al mismo segundo que yo, ella esta encargada de ser mi compañera hasta el día de mi muerte-dijo Naruto mirando al Hokage que analizaba cada palabra- ella es un dragón, es parte de un pacto que firmo mi clan, un pacto eterno, entre el clan Uzumaki y los dragones, todavía ni yo mismo se mucho, pero se que es algo que perteneció a mi clan-dijo Naruto ponía el papel en la mesa del Hokage, donde habían miles de papeles, aunque estos no estaban relacionados a los asuntos de la aldea, sino a los propios de Naruto.

Naruto, llegados a este punto, creo que debería de contarte toda la verdad-dijo el hokage

/

Naruto ya tenia 13 años, se encontraba en el hospital, se había levantado, había tenido una larga y fructífera noche de sueño, a su derecha estaba, un retrato, en el cual, aparecía, Kakashi, el, Mikako, y tenten, otro en donde aparecía el junto a Iruka, otro donde el aparecía junto al tercer Hokage, había recibido un corte de kusanagi que atravesó todo su pecho en diagonal, desde las piernas, hasta su hombro falso, aun así, hizo suficiente, el Hokage pudo detener a orochimaru y capturarlo, había peleado lo suficientemente bien, se sentía alegre, porque el Hokage había salido menos herido que el, de seguro estaría vivo, aunque no se engañaba mucho, jii-chan era alguien demasiado anciano, y tarde o temprano le llegaría el momento, todavía recuerda la cara de orochimaru

Flashback :

No puede ser-dijo orochimaru mientras veía que Naruto anulaba los ataques de el primer Hokage que usaba mokuton, usando el mismo mokuton, de esa manera logro anular los ataques del primer Hokage equiparándole

Fin del flashback.

Había sido una batalla muy fuerte y había gastado tanto Chakra como nunca en su vida, había gastado el 93% de su Chakra propio, durante el combate, el había convertido a Mikako en una espada, para proteger su apariencia y identidad, el gasto de Chakra fue demasiado, logrando decir que tenia mas Chakra que el mismo Hokage y que el mismo Kakashi, habiendo de esa manera logrado (a punta de Jutsu tras Jutsu ninja, de manera critica y forzada) mantener a raya a orochimaru, y a los otros 2 kage.

Flashback:

Jutsu prohibido: La parca-dijo Naruto mientras había terminado de hacer los 300 sellos relativamente rápido, en ese momento, apareció una puerta gigantesca detrás de Naruto, de donde salieron las manos del dios de la muerte, y tomaban al primer y al segundo Hokage, y los presionaba, llevándolos lentamente mientras estos se resistían.

¡MALDITO!-exclamo orochimaru mientras corría hacia Naruto y le daba con su kusanagi, a Naruto, luego fue expulsado por el Hokage antes que le dio con la transformación de enma, y comenzó una pelea manteniendo a una distancia clave a orochimaru de Naruto mientras este completaba el Jutsu.

Naruto estaba sangrando de manera critica, la espada que estaba a su lado, le gritaba que si estaba bien, Naruto ignoraba sus heridas, y completaba el Jutsu, faltaban escasos 10 segundos, y lo completo, lo había logrado, volcó su atención en orochimaru, con su espada corrió hacia el, esta brillaba en Chakra rojo, Naruto dio dos cortes a orochimaru

Certeros y efectivos, en el primero le clavo la espada en el pecho, el segundo fue uno igual solo que esta vez saco la espada del cuerpo hacia los lados, provocando una herida mayor.

Fin del flashback.

Sus heridas no sanaban tan rápido, debido al hecho de que la kusanagi era una espada mítica y legendaria, por esa razón, se curaba a la velocidad de una persona normal, sino fuera por su pacto de sangre y el factor de regeneración de Kyubi que fue suprimido en parte pero no todo, sumado al hecho de que supo aplicar técnicas medicas, estuviera muerto, pero, se sentía feliz, pudo combatir contra orochimaru, un legendario sanin, vio a su derecha, estaba un zorro de un tamaño considerable(comparable al akamaru adulto) y una Mikako muy triste, con cara deprimida, se notaba que había estado llorando, estaba mirando por la ventana.

Despertaste-dijo el zorro alarmando a Mikako

¡Naruto-kun!-grito ella que corrió hacia el

Mikako-chan-sonrió para alegrarla y no preocuparla

Que alivio-dijo ella suspirando mientras tomaba la mano de el apretándola fuerte, era todo un desespero para Naruto, de verdad no quería verla ha si de preocupada y llorando de nuevo

Top top top-tocaron la puerta, Naruto hizo un símbolo ninja con su mano y Mikako fue vuelta a su funda, en forma de espada, mientras Kyubi volvió a su interior.

Pase-dijo Naruto

Yo Naruto-dijo Kakashi que saludaba- al fin despiertas- quería felicitarte, por tu desempeño en la batalla contra orochimaru, y por mejor aun, lograr derrotar al bijuu de una cola en ese estado tan deplorable en el que te encontrabas, ya me has sobrepasado-decía Kakashi sonriendo

Gracias Kakashi Sensei-dijo Naruto.

Naruto-dijo tenten que entro con algunos alimentos en bolsas plásticas-al fin despiertas dormilón-dijo tenten que se acercó- ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo ella sonriendo y bajando un poco su manta y levantando un poco la camisa, para concentrar Chakra curativo en sus manos, dándole una sensación de cierto relajo a Naruto, que luego se timbro, podía sentir las emociones de su espada, como resultado paro las manos de tenten agradeciéndole cortésmente, y diciéndole que tenia hambre, ella había traído unos alimentos que ella misma hizo para el, accedió a probarlos, al mismo tiempo que sentía cierta amargura, la espada en su funda sentía ciertos celos.

¿Uh la puerta esta abierta?-dijo una voz femenina- ya debe de haber despertado-dijo entrando kurenai por la puerta, detrás de ella venia el Hokage, Hiashi Hyuga, guy, Hinata y Hanabi, además de unos cuantos anbu, y iruka.

Naruto nos alegra ver que estas bien-dijo Hinata resistiendo las ganas de correr a abrasarlo porque su padre estaba cerca

Naruto dono-dijo hanabi haciendo una reverencia- me alegra ver que su estado de salud mejora-dijo hanabi, resistiendo las ganas de hacerle alguna broma.

Naruto-san-dijo hiashi mostrando saludos de igual a igual a Naruto

Naruto-kun –dijo el Hokage- como te encuentras-dijo el Hokage, había perdido un brazo, durante su batalla con orochimaru, pero a cambio, el criminal había sido detenido, y encerrado en una prisión profunda, lejana de cualquier mano, con inhibidores de Chakra, y obligado a liberar su verdadera forma.

Si gracias a todos-dijo Naruto mientras miraba como hiashi miraba su espada, se dio cuenta, "que gran problema" pensó Naruto mientras decidió tomar su espada y ponerla en su regazo.

Oigan escuchen todos-dijo entrando una enfermera muy molesta- que clase de desastre es este, uno por ocasión en la habitación, todos deben salir-dijo la enfermera sacándolos a ambos de la habitación – y ahora entren en orden-dijo la enfermera, la enfermera era de pelo negro, y ojos negros profundos, sorprendió un poco a Naruto- y primero entrara la doctora-dijo la enfermera desde afuera gritando que Naruto escucho seguido de un par de quejas por parte de la gran cantidad de gente que había afuera, se había formado una tribuna alla afuera, donde todos se quejaban, aunque a la final, escucho un gran grito por parte de una voz femenina que los calmo a todos.

Bola de ignorantes, insensatos, idiotas-dijo la doctora murmurando y entrando, era una mujer rubia, lo primero que Naruto en realidad vio entrar a la habitación fueron sus pechos, eran inmensos o.o, Naruto se sorprendió, pero se controlo.

Por favor quítate la camisa-dijo ella mientras Naruto se ponía rojo completamente como un tomate, le causo gracia, ella de verdad gozaría con esto.

Eto-dijo Naruto titilando- s-si-dijo tartamudeando mientras se la quitaba.

Esto molesta-dijo tsunade que iba a tomar la espada en sus manos, sin embargo su mano fue detenida por Naruto que puso una expresión seria.

Yo mismo la apartare-dijo Naruto colocándola a un lado suyo, contrario hacia donde se encontraba tsunade, ella se extraño, pero luego decidió proceder con la revisión medica.

Muy bien, según tengo entendido tienes ciertos conocimientos ninjas médicos, eso te debió salvar la vida, esa espada es muy poderosa, cuando me entere que un chico de justos 13 años, ni mas ni menos, venció a orochimaru no podría creerlo, vine yo misma a comprobarlo-dijo ella- eres increíble-dijo mirándolo

Gracias-dijo el mientras se concentraba mirando por la ventana el cielo- y que opina doc-dijo el

Primero que nada no me llames doc-dijo ella conteniendo la ira, si abría la herida lo mataría- segundo, vas a tener que reposar por 3 semanas-dijo ella

Eso es imposible doc-dijo el mirando el calendario- dentro de 2 semanas tengo que atender unos asuntos fuera de la aldea-dijo el

Que sospechoso-dijo ella

En lo mas mínimo-dijo el mirándole- son asuntos de mi clan, el clan Uzumaki-dijo el sonriendo.

No quita lo sospechoso, pero creo que puedo acelerar el proceso de curación trabajando en la noche si es tan urgente-dijo ella

Gracias-dijo el- usted es ¿tsunade sama?-dijo el

Llegados a este punto, creo que hasta me podrías llamar tsunade-san o tsunade-dono-dijo ella mirándolo antes de salir de la habitación, reconociendo su gran poder.

Aun me falta mucha experiencia-dijo Naruto mirando hacia arriba.

La siguiente persona en entrar fue Tenten que se acercó directamente a Naruto.

¿Como te encuentras?- dijo en voz baja acercándose el muy cerca y hablando en un tono tenue.

Me podre curar-dijo el, en ese momento Tenten lo miro a los ojos encima de su rostro

No podre soportarlo si mueres Naruto-kun-dijo ella mientras lentamente junto los labios con los de el.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, en los banquitos, estaban hinata y hanabi, ambas con la cara agachada (cubiertas por sus cabelleras largas y hermosas), fingiendo tristeza, mientras ambas tenían el byakugan activado(hermanas al fin) y hervían por dentro de la furia y de la ira, Tenten se había aprovechado, ahora ellas harían lo mismo.

Al concluir el beso, Tenten se despidió con un ligero sonrojo, brincando alegremente, Naruto no superaba la sorpresa, mientras tanto la espada que tenia a su izquierda vibraba y soltaba mucho Chakra que fue reprimido por el.

La siguiente persona en entrar fue Kakashi, ambos conversaron, y Kakashi dijo estarle preparando a Naruto un regalo muy especial, habían hablado sobre la batalla y sobre como Naruto había vencido a orochimaru, Kakashi estaba sorprendido, Naruto era muy poderoso. No conocía los detalles exactamente, pero el hecho de que Naruto tuviera mokuton, y realizara el Jutsu de la parca, Naruto estaba a punto de superar a Kakashi hace algunos años, ahora, de seguro le habría superado.

La siguiente fue Hinata, que entro decidida a ver a Naruto, y a cobrarse la que Tenten hizo.

Naruto-kun-dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el.

Si, gracias hinata-ch-pero no pudo completar la oración pues hinata lo interrumpió dándole un gran beso y poniendo la mano de el en su pecho, ella estaba segura de que eso funcionaria, el era un chico, Naruto, no podía creerlo, hinata lo estaba besando, enserio, estaba poniendo sus labios sobre los de el, y con sus manos ponía un brazo de el sobre su pecho, poniendo incluso la palma de ella sobre la de el, para apretar y que el sintiera los pechos de ella mientras los apretaba.

Ella separo sus labios de los de el, mientras los separaba, la saliva que ella misma había sacado de su boca y había mezclado con la de el en la boca de Naruto, se hacia en un pequeño hilo que se estiraba mas y mas mientras ella se separaba, luego se separo de el, tomando con su dedo el hilo que había quedado pegado a sus labios y lamiéndolo con su lengua, para luego sonreír y pegarse de espaldas a la muerta, acariciar sus labios, con cuatro dedos, estaba dudando sobre lo que acababa de hacer pero mejor saldría rápido y a si lo hizo, salió como si nada, y se volvió a sentar en su asiento, mientras tanto Naruto estaba todavía aun, reaccionando, primero Tenten, y luego hinata, ahora quien seria.

Hinata te tardaste muy poco te encuentras bien- le susurro kurenai mientras vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de hinata, que ella manifestó al recordar lo que hizo además de una sonrisa, y kurenai lo comprendió todo perfectamente.

Yo quiero ser la próxima-dijo hanabi corriendo hacia la puerta y entrando cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando con las ganas a el Hokage y a otras personas.

Plap- sonó la muerta mientras hanabi entrada contenta

Hanabi-chan que alegría-dijo Naruto, bien, "al menos no sucederá nada" pensó Naruto mientras sonreía, el solía casi siempre ir a jugar con hanabi, ella era algo posesiva con respecto a el, y lo quería solo para ella, sin importar que, como si de un juguete se tratase, aunque eso no significa que no supiera competir con otras mujeres, debía hacer algo mas de lo que hizo su hermana, para poder competir.

¡Naruto-kun!-dijo hanabi mientras corrió y se aferro a su brazo- te extrañe mucho, primero regresas de ese viaje tan extenso y entras en combate directamente casi muriendo-dijo ella mientras ponía una cara muy triste

Bueno hanabi-chan estaba entrenando y mi deber siempre será proteger al Hokage y a la aldea- Naruto se detuvo de nuevo, hanabi estaba poniendo la mano de el, debajo de su pantalón, y debajo de su ropa interior, en contacto con el sexo de ella, naruto se sorprendió ante el tacto de algo tan cálido, pues no se había dado cuenta, cuando la miro, se dio cuenta, y vio su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras ella comenzó a mover la mano de el, de arriba a bajo, para darse placer ella misma, se acercó a naruto, aun mas y mientras se daba placer con la mano de el, le dio un beso, tímido, metió su lengua en la boca de el, naruto, esta vez cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, naruto respondió al beso, y metió un dedo dentro de el sexo de ella, provocando, que ella diera un gemido ahogado, naruto lo noto, y la alzo y le puso sobre el, dándole un beso, mas profundo, al estar sobre el, ella sentía como se humedecía su ropa interior mientras el jugaba con un dedo en el interior de ella,

El beso era continuo, y largo, cada vez, se separaban un poco para mirarse las caras y luego, volvían a darse otro beso, los gemidos de hanabi eran muy repetitivos.

TOP TOP TOP-se escucho la puerta- soy yo hiashi

Demonios-pensó Naruto mientras se separaba de ella, y luego la bajo, el vio su mano llena de fluidos, estaba mirando su mano incrédulo pensando como se desharía de ellos, pero hanabi se acercó a la mano, y la puso en su boca y lentamente chupo los fluidos que ella misma había dejado mientras lo miraba a los ojos, naruto estaba sonrojado y sudando mucho.

TOP TOP TOP

Pase-dijo Naruto mientras hanabi se sentó a su lado en una silla.

Naruto-san –dijo hiashi entrando y mirando a hanabi sudada- Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con tigo, a solas-dijo hiashi mirando a hanabi para que esta saliera, naruto estaba también sudando, sus prendas de ropa, ahora estaban completamente sudadas, hiashi lo evaluo, su pulso era acelerado, se sento en la silla, suspiro, cerro sus ojos.

Naruto-san antes de irte, a tu entrenamiento, arruinaste el matrimonio de una de mis hijas, al ofender al futuro esposo de hinata-dijo hiashi mientras decía todo- luego de eso, ella te defendió, y dijo que prefería casarse con tigo-dijo hiashi mirando a naruto de manera seria-creo que te has dado cuenta, que ahora, tendrás que arreglar tu el problema-dijo hiashi- no solo eso, sino que al dañar el matrimonio de hinata, ofendiste al pretendiente de hanabi, como tal, tendrás que encargarte de casarte con ambas-dijo hiashi

Entiendo, debido a mi error, debo ser un esposo para ellas dos-dijo naruto, analizo la situación, deseaba lo mejor para hinata y para hanabi

Ha si es-dijo hiashi- de esta manera, me aseguro que tengan compromiso con algún clan digno-dijo hiashi- creo que este tema ha quedado en claro-dijo hiashi- pero debo asegurarme, de que tienes un lugar digno donde mis dos hijas podrán vivir con tigo-dijo hiashi- has de conseguir una vivienda digna-naruto suspiro, pero reconoció internamente que eso era necesario.

Mis padres, antes de morir, me dejaron una fortuna, y una mansión, oculta, el 3 hokage puede darles los detalles, es mas grande que la misma mansión hyuga-dijo naruto mientras suspiraba- Tiene incluso campos de entrenamiento propios, incluso, mas crudos que el bosque de la muerte, tiene, largos jardines, tiene varios pisos, murallas inmensas, que pueden convertirse en una fortaleza, al estar activadas por Chakra, y esta oculta-dijo naruto mientras hiashi analizaba todo.

De acuerdo, hare los recaudos para el matrimonio entre los clanes-dijo hiashi- será un nuevo clan que nacera de la unión entre el Uzumaki y el hyuga –dijo hiashi

No se preocupe-dijo naruto apretando las sabanas- yo soy el ultimo Uzumaki en el mundo, hace unas semanas murieron los que quedaban-dijo naruto

De acuerdo-dijo hiashi- mi sentido pésame, me retiro naruto-dono-dijo hiashi saliendo de la sala, luego de eso entraron kurenai uno a uno los demás Jonin, y anbu que faltaban, incluyendo iruka, que estaba llegando de una misión, viajo 2 noches sin dormir para poder llegar lo mas rápido posible.

A la final a naruto le toco hablar con el Hokage, le dijo a su jii-chan que ya era hora de que se relevara de su cargo, que ya estaba demasiado anciano, el le dijo que aun no existía un candidato con suficiente experiencia que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el cargo, a lo que naruto le sugirió que insistiera a tsunade, pero el le dijo que había rechazado

Conversare con tsunade-dijo naruto

Naruto-kun, eres demasiado joven, no comprendes sus razones-dijo el viejo

Pero ella participo de la gran guerra ninja, ha si que, si funcionara-dijo naruto, sintiendo como su visión se nublaba por un segundo, pero la recupero- Hokage-sama –dijo naruto

¿Qué sucede?-dijo el Hokage

Quisiera hacerle una petición, que le girara la orden a tenzo, de que llebara a hanabi hyuga, a hinata hyuga y a hiashi hyuga a las puertas del complejo uzumaki-dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados.

Pensé que no tocarías ese lugar en mucho tiempo, después de ver lo doloroso que era para ti-dijo el Hokage.

Las cosas cambian Hokage-sama-dijo naruto levantando su espada y sacándola de la funda, mirando su filo

Esa espada tiene una particularidad, ¿verdad? Cuando luchamos contra orochimaru, ella te llamaba desesperadamente-dijo el Hokage

Es algo relacionado a mi clan Hokage-sama, estoy obligado a mantener el secreto hasta cierto punto, pero, creo que puedo revelarle la verdadera identidad-dijo naruto mientras hacia signos ninja con una sola mano y la espada se iluminaba, como resultado de esto, luego la espada se transformo en una luz blanca que se puso a la izquierda de naruto, y cambiaba de forma, se transformo en una linda chica de 13 años, similar a hinata en cuanto a voluptuosidad, había crecido hasta volverse una chica muy linda y sexy, las ropas que llevaban eran un tanto indiscretas, al ver al Hokage se cubrió.

**Esta incompleto, debido a que tuve que formatear mi ordenador, por putos virus que me jodieron el ordenador (no usaba antivirus) llegado al punto de que ni siquiera podía abrir un miserable juego sin que se me congelara el ordenador(tenia que soportar la existencia de ya molestos virus), decidí dar fortameatada, estoy usando un ordenador menos potente, pero que sirve para la labor, por favor, quienes leen la historia (que al parecer son una cantidad relativamente alta para mi experiencia con los fics) por favor, dejen reviews, no podre crecer si no se que hago mal.**


	4. ExtraX disculpen estoy en examenes

La ocasión de Mikako:

Vamos más fuerte Naruto-sama-decía una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos rubios, esta tenía sus cabellos cayéndole a los lados, mientras, gemía el nombre de quien la hacía sentir mujer, estaban en la posición de misionero, ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el, y sus brazos abrasando el cuello de él, los embates eran cada vez más rápidos.

Naruto-sama-decía ella mientras lo besaba, el beso era lleno de una pasión inmensa, y mucho amor, un gemido fuerte de ambos, represento el final, ella sentía en su interior la semilla que daría hijos a ambos, y los espasmos, su sexo se contraía productor de orgasmo, se separaron ambos, Naruto se puso al lado de ella, mientras miraba hacia el techo, estaba agotado, se sentía muy bien, solo ella lograba darle esa sensación, perfectamente a la medida, parecía que el sexo de ella estaba hecho a la medida para el, y así era, sencillamente, no lo soporto, su erección volvió, se puso encima de ella de nuevo, y la beso a los labios.

¿Quiere más Naruto-sama? –decía ella relamiéndose los labios, habían pasado 2 días teniendo sexo sin parar, para ella era el mayor de los placeres y para el era adictivo.

Hmm- decía Naruto mientras besaba el cuello de ella, olía la fragancia de su pelo, aún tenía un delicioso olor, a pesar del sudor, le hipnotizaba y le hacía adictivo, Que delicioso olor, su piel, su perfume natural era demasiado adictivo, sus labios eran tan deliciosos, pequeños y muy notables, muy hermosos, se dedicó a besar sus labios, la levanto y la puso sobre el, ella empezó a cabalgar mientras Naruto tomaba los pechos de ella en sus manos, los apretaba demasiado fuerte, ella gemía, no lo soporto, se levantó y se sentó el, mientras el mismo la ayudaba a subir y a bajar con sus manos en la cintura de ella, con la otra se dedicaba a morder los pechos de ella, mordía sus pezones, no podía detenerse, lo había hecho miles de veces, ese éxtasis que le daba ella, lo hacía adictivo, y especial en cada ocasión.

Naruto-sama más, más-decía ella, con esa voz característica que lo volvía loco, una voz demasiado tenue y aguda, hermosa para el, una voz muy femenina, sentía como el sexo de ella lo volvía a presionar, ella se iba a venir, era hora de que el lo hiciera también, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido en el interior de ella durante estos 2 días, estaba agotado, y tenia hambre, parece ser que ella le leyó la mente, y se paró, él se levantó también, ambos fueron a la ducha, y se ducharon, mientras se bañaban, Naruto besaba el cuerpo de ella y le provocaba gemidos, las manos de Naruto recorrían el cuerpo de ella, le provocaban aún más gemidos, su sexo, su vientre, sus costados, su piel, toda su hermosa piel la recorría Naruto, tomo el jabón y lo froto por todo el cuerpo de ella, pero no lo soporto la puso contra la pared y la volvía a penetrar mientras le besaba, ella estrechaba con sus piernas de nuevo a Naruto, ella arañaba la espalda de el, las penetradas eran fuertes, los gritos eran muy fuertes, se escuchaban afuera de la habitación de baño.

/

La desfloración de Hanabi.

Había sido una tarde algo cansona para Naruto, había terminado algunas labores, referentes a la reconstrucción de la aldea, estaba por aquí y por allá, construyendo casas, algunos de los aldeanos que antes lo odiaban, ahora simplemente, corrían a pedirle ayuda, que fácil olvidaban las personas todo lo que habían hecho, de como lo despreciaron y las noches que pasaban persiguiéndolo para golpearlo, *Suspiro* estaba tan distraído que el tiempo paso mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta de cuando ella apareció pero allí estaba hanabi, mirándolo, las mesas estaban compuestas por semicírculos, ella ya llevaba cierto tiempo allí, prueba de ello eran los platos que había a la derecha de ella, probando que había almorzado y probablemente cenado.

¿Naruto-sama se encuentra bien?-decía ella mirándolo fijamente.

Si, muy bien, solo pensaba un poco en el pasado-dijo el sonriendo- ¿y que hacías hanabi-chan?

Entrenaba duro, necesito volverme una ninja cuanto antes, para poder ser aceptada como mayor de edad y poder hacer legal el compromiso-dijo ella concentrando su mirada en la mesa sonrojada –pero aun hay técnicas que me cuestan-dijo ella

¿Cómo cual?-dijo Naruto fijando la atención en ella

Pues, vergonzosamente, son algunas de nivel intermedio, nuestro padre, nos pide que dominemos técnicas como por ejemplo la clonación de sombras, pero, creo que aun me falta algo-dijo ella

¿Qué tal si vamos al bosque y te ayudo?-dijo el mientras

¡Hai!-dijo ella sonriendo mientras el la tomaba de la mano.

Fueron de la mano sonrientes, hanabi disfrutaba mucho el momento, se dirigieron hasta un área de entrenamiento en la parte trasera de el distrito Namikaze, allí entrenaron, hanabi comenzó relatando como las posiciones de manos le daban problemas.

¿Naruto-sama las posiciones de manos me dan muchos problemas me puedes ayudar?-dijo ella haciéndose la inocente

¿Enserio? No te creo-dijo el

Mira tu-dijo ella misma intentando moldear Chakra pero fracasando **(¡Si claro, como no! Una hyuga fallando en el moldeo de Chakra ¿? Que mentira…)**

Ha ver, ponte ha si-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía detrás de ella, por un instante se dejo llevar por el olor de su pelo, pero luego decidió volver a ponerse serio, aunque seria su esposa aun era una niña. Bueno, contando lo de la última vez…. A medida que Naruto ponía sus manos sobre las de ella, para ayudarla a memorizar las posiciones de mano, ella se echaba un poco más atrás, luego de eso, empezó a frotar su trasero contra el de Naruto, claro, con un poco de trabajo pues el era mas alto, pero lo lograba, frotando su trasero una y otra vez con el sexo de el, provocándole cierta erección, que Naruto trataba de disimular echando su postura un poco para atrás, luego de echarse tanto para atrás, Naruto se callo hacia atrás, con hanabi encima de el, hanabi callo sentada encima del sexo de Naruto, de espaldas, y sobre su trasero, sentía al 100% la erección de Naruto.

Kya-grito hanabi al sentir la erección de Naruto en su trasero, fue un instinto, ella estaba buscando lograr algo, aunque, no tan fuerte, estaba sudando, por su todo su cuerpo, Naruto le tapo la boca.

Por favor hanabi-chan-dijo Naruto mientras la abraso a su cuerpo completamente, por allí, detrás de la barrera que protegía la casa Namikaze, pasaban una patrulla anbu, Naruto la había cubierto con sus piernas, ya había pasado la patrulla anbu, y Naruto se dedico a mirar al cielo, lentamente, he inconscientemente, comenzó a rozar su sexo contra el trasero de hanabi, hasta que sintió un gemido, producto de la boca de hanabi taponeada, volteo a verla, estaba completamente roja y sudando.

Lo siento hanabi-chan-dijo Naruto mientras pensaba que buscaría a Mikako para apañárselas, mientras pensaba aun mas en Mikako, su erección aumento mas, aun mas, aunque sea imposible, decidió levantarse, y marcharse, sin embargo, hanabi le tomo de la mano sonrojada, iba a decir algunas palabras, pero de su boca no salía nada, no se emitían sonidos, era como si intentara pronunciar un lenguaje que no conociera literalmente pero si espiritualmente, no entendía, aun así lo que buscaba era decirle a Naruto que se quedara con ella, poco se requirieron las palabras que nunca salieron de la boca de hanabi, pues Naruto en su mirada veía todo.

¿Hanabi?-dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Naruto-sama yo…-dijo ella pero Naruto la tomo rápidamente y la puso contra un árbol besándola, penetro su cavidad bucal con su lengua, recorriendo las encías, de ella, y luego dándole caza a su lengua, atacándola fieramente, como un león que sale del matorral y toma por sorpresa a una gacela, y la mata en instantes, hanabi se sintió, cual presa apresada, sin oportunidades de escapar, aunque, ella, no quería escapar, el temor se apoderaba de ella, pero aun así no le detuvo, sintió como el besaba su cuello, y con sus dedos pellizcaba sus pechos en formación (que no era mucho por lo tanto los abarcaba completamente, le causaba cierto dolor, pero no quería quedarse atrás frente a hinata, Tenten y Mikako, aun no era una mujer, deseaba ofrecerlo todo, para suplir lo que le hacia falta, cerro los ojos e intento sentirse a gusto, se concentro poco a poco en el beso, y se fue dejando llevar, con timidez su lengua empezó a responder a la de el.

Hanabi-dijo Naruto mientras desesperadamente se quito su camisa, rompiéndola, para luego quitar la de hanabi lentamente, y besar su pecho, sus pequeños pechos en formación, hanabi que al principio, experimento la sensación de dolor, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, su entre pierna estaba muy caliente, era muy fuerte, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y sensible, sentía en su espalda, con gran detalle la forma del árbol, la rugosidad de la superficie, con mas sensibilidad que nunca, su respiración agitada se caracterizaba por fuertes gemidos que a veces eran acallados por los besos de Naruto, aunque lo próximo no se lo espero, y es que Naruto la penetro, de un solo golpe, introduciendo todo su pene hasta la profundidad.

Un grito profundo acallado por un beso, era Naruto, Naruto podía ser tanto tierno, como, posesivo y machista con lo suyo, y ella era suya, en este momento estaba siendo penetrada bestialmente, apretaba su mandíbula y lagrimas recorrían sus ojos que se mantenían fuertemente cerrados, sus manos tan aferradas a la corteza del árbol que empezaba a lastimarse las yemas de los dedos.

Que apretado, estoy terminando-dijo Naruto mientras derramo todo el semen adentro de ella-Lo siento hanabi, creo que te he lastimado, espero no te arrepientas-dijo Naruto mirándola mientras sonreía de manera algo prepotente

No en lo absoluto Naruto-sama-dijo hanabi mirándolo a los ojos luego de haber secado sus lagrimas

Hmp-dijo Naruto mientras volvía de nuevo a moverse con fiereza dentro de ella, ella esta vez solo se apego a el, concentrándose en lo que le dijo Mikako, la espada, que hasta el momento ella solo conocía en forma humana(con excepción del Hokage pues aunque Tenten y Kakashi la habían visto no la habían asociado) , y estaba en el hecho del futuro de Naruto, Naruto curiosamente había visitado a un dragón que había de oráculo, y allí vio muchas cosas del futuro, paradójicamente, el no vio su futuro, solo Mikako lo vio, y ella bloqueo esa parte de su mente para que el no accediera, solo pudo obtener cierto sentimiento de tristeza inmenso, el tipo de sentimiento que adquieres cuando vez sufriendo mucho a un ser querido, y es que la vida de Naruto iba a ser extremadamente difícil.

"-Hanabi-chan, si te quedas con Naruto sufrirás mucho, yo solo vivo y viviré para amar a Naruto, tienes que tener en cuenta, que si te quedas con el, sufrirás mucho hanabi-chan, tu amor, parece ser una especie de fantasía infantil-dijo Mikako

-No me importa, estaré con Naruto siempre sin importar cuanto sufra-dijo hanabi- tienes razón, al principio era un capricho, un apego infantil, una fantasía, pero, me di cuenta, que si Naruto se va no podre ser feliz, ya que su sola presencia me hace sonreír, y cuando se aleja, me siento triste-dijo hanabi

¿Estas segura de esto hanabi?-dijo Mikako

Completamente-dijo hanabi sonriendo.

Faltaban 2 semanas para el compromiso de Naruto con Hinata. Todos en la aldea habían sido invitados, no falto que hiciera estruendo en el mundo ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, el ultimo Uzumaki del planeta, hijo de Minato Namikaze, el legendario rayo amarillo de Konoha, que derroto al Kyubi, Heredero del elemento Mokuton, Todo esto hizo un inmenso revuelo en todo el mundo ninja, cosa que Hiashi, no se molesto en evitar, ya en la aldea de la roca estaban hablando como locos y corriendo los rumores, y en la aldea oculta entre la neblina se hablaba sobre el ultimo descendiente de la aldea del remolino, en la aldea de la arena Gaara se preparaba para asistir al compromiso, su invitación había sido una de las primeras en ser enviadas, era un privilegiado, por eso había preparado todo de manera metódica.

En la aldea de la oculta entre la neblina, se encontraba la nueva Mizukage, atendiendo los distintos papeles en su escritorio, si que serian unos próximos meses muy difíciles para reparar el daño que el anterior mizukage había logrado hacer.

Mizukage-sama ha llegado una carta con un símbolo de Konoha-dijo el mientras decía las palabras con desprecio al referirse a la carta y la aldea, mostro el símbolo de Konoha, para luego intentar quemarlo.

Idiota no lo hagas-dijo ella deteniéndolo en el instante el Jutsu de tipo fuego que iba a usar para quemar el papel, este le fue arrebatado rápidamente-No vez, este es el símbolo del remolino, del clan Uzumaki, no esta firmada con el símbolo de la hoja, sino con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, y el símbolo del clan hyuga-dijo ella mientras abría el sobre, en el cual, el sello estaba cubierto con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en grande, y a un lado, en mas pequeño, el símbolo hyuga a la derecha de este y a la izquierda el símbolo de Konoha.

"_estimada Mizukage, esta cordialmente invitada a la boda de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga, En virtud de la anterior alianza que unió al clan Uzumaki y a la aldea oculta entre la neblina, esta invitación es extensible a todo anterior amigo y aliado del clan Uzumaki dentro de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, la boda se realizara el 18 del corriente mes."_

¿Qué día es hoy?-pregunto ella al ninja que estaba curándose del susto de hace unos segundos, el solo atino a responder de manera temerosa –"16"

KUSO-grito la mizukage mientras rápidamente salía corriendo de la oficina, hacia su casa, directamente a su habitación hacia su mesa de noche más cercana a su cama, a donde guardaba lo mas preciado para ella, la gaveta mas baja, saco, había un montón de cartas cuidadosamente guardadas, las reviso, todas ellas de una preciada amiga, las reviso, busco una de las ultimas que le pudo enviar su amiga, la extrajo rápidamente, leyó el contenido, en efectivo, el hijo de su amiga, se llamaría Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, debido a que el apellido Namikaze se debía mantener en secreto.

Busco la siguiente carta, enviada no por su amiga, sino por el guardián de su amiga, en la cual decía que ella había fallecido.

Efectivamente, se trataba de ese Naruto, el hijo de ella, el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki…

/OMAKE/

Te has enterado, es el contenedor del demonio de las nueve colas.-dijo una voz muy grave.

Si, parece que hay trabajo, vallen, ustedes-dijo el misterioso ser que señalo a los otros misteriosos.

Tobi es un buen chico-dijo uno de ellos luciéndose

Tobi, Idiota, has arruinado la atmosfera de misterio que el autor quería darnos, ahora se darán cuenta de que somos nosotros-dijo mientras se iba la oscuridad y se rebelaba su pelo de color naranja. Y sus característicos ojos pruebas de su límite sanguíneo.

¿Entonces Tobi no es un buen chico?-dijo con la voz entrecortada

¡Baka!-dijo uno de los allí presentes arrojándole una piedra a tobi que se callo al suelo y se puso a llorar mientras los demás se exasperaban.


End file.
